Speak Now
by MoniquetheGleek
Summary: Yes, Alex Russo knows the consiquences. Yes, she's willing to risk it all, including the trust of her children. Yes, she knows he'll probably reject her again. No, this doesn't stop her. JALEX! Don't like, don't read.  I'M BACK!
1. The Letter

**A/N: This is a one shot. It is a song fic. I own no part of the song by Taylor Swift or WOWP! I'm very sorry for not updating in a while but I've had soccer and school! Now that the soccer season is over, I'll be posting more.**

_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

Could I do this? Was I ready to risk everything for this? Of course I could! This is Justin we're talking about! I'd do anything for him. Harper had told me everything I'd need to know. The wedding was in front of the fountain of love in Italy at exactly noon. She even stole an extra invitation for me, seeing as I wasn't invited by Juliet. I know Justin never loved her. He even told me that. He said I was the only girl he could ever love.

My heart ached. I had to stop thinking about that night. The night I gave Justin everything and he turned around and went back to her. He'd left me alone in the morning. He'd said it was a mistake and he reminded me that it was immoral and sick. Again, my heart ached. That wound had never healed. Not even Mason could help me. After that night, I'd tried to talk to him but he ignored my calls and didn't awnser the door. Juliet had seemed perfectly fine with Justin's decision.

After about a month of that, I moved away from New York. I moved to Maryland and tried to live a life without Justin. Mason had even proposed to me, but I said no. I couldn't marry anyone. My heart was still in New York with Justin. So I lived alone until now. Until Harper called me a week ago and told me about the wedding.

"Mom?" Jonathon asked gently. I looked down at my son. He had his father's eyes but my curly hair. He was about 9 years old but he seemed wise beyond his years. His twin sister, Cassandra, was the exact opposite. She had straight hair and my brown eyes, along with my cunning attitude. I smiled down at Jon, but I knew the smile didn't reach my eyes.

"Yeah, sweet-heart?" I asked. Jon and Cassandra were in the back seat of the car I'd rented. I didn't want to pay for my car to be sent here. Jon's eyes were full of concern. Cassandra and Jon were too good at reading my emotions. Jon especialy hated it when I was in my 'fragile state', as he called it.

"Is Aunt Harper and Uncle Mason going to be there?" He asked. I nodded and turned my attention back to the road. Cassandra was fast asleep in the back seat. Normaly, Jon wasn't as straight forward when she was around because we all knew who was in charge when she was around.

"Uncle Mason is going to take you guys to a muesem while I talk to a friend." I told him. I knew Cassie would be bored out of her mind but Jon would appreciate it. "Make sure Cassie doesn't get into trouble, 'kay?" Jon nodded and stared out the window. He probably relized there was more to it than just 'talking' to an old friend. This was so much more.

_I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family  
All dressed in pastel  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

_This is surely not what you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say_

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now  


"Alex? I can't believe you made it!" Harper exclaimed. She pulled me into a hug and I smiled. Harper hadn't changed much in the past 9 years. As we pulled away, she beamed brightly at Jon and Cassie. Jon's face lit up and he rushed to Harper. Cassie hung back but she was smiling too. They both loved Harper.

"Alex!" An english voice breathed. I turned around and found Mason leaning against a shadowy wall. He stared at me, face full of amazment. Cassie was by Mason's side before I could say anything. Cassie adored Mason more than anything else. Probably because he bought her anything her heart disired and he took her anywhere she wanted. Mason loved Jon too but Jon was weary of him. Jon prefered Max.

"Uncle Mason!" Cassie squealed. Mason chuckled at her and patted her head. Cassie immediatly turned on her pouting face that Mason always feel for. "Are you really bringing us to a boring museum?" She whinned. Mason's eyes darted between us, as is he was depating whose side to take.

"Sorry, Cas. Your mom says so." Mason finaly said, making Cassie frown. Cassie obviously had alot to learn about minipulation. Cassie crossed her arms and went back to Harper. Mason looked guilty, Cassie was too good at guilting people. Mason turned back to me, his face serious.

"You ready, Alex?" He asked. I nodded. "Do you have the note? What time did you put down?" I took a small note on red paper out of my small clutch purse that matched my red dress.

"I put: 'Meet me in the back alley at noon. I've got some people for you to meet. Love, Alex.'" I told Mason, my voice shook a little. Mason sniffled the air.

"You sprayed it with _amore, amore_?" Mason inquired. _Amore, Amore_ is my favorite perfume and Justin's favorite. Mason never really liked it.

"Why not? And besides, he'll really know it's me now." I noted. Mason smirked and shook his head.

"I can't believe I'm helping you with this." He mumbled before taking the note and heading off into the church to deliver my note. I prayed that it would reach Justin without incident. Somehow, I knew that wasn't going to happen.


	2. The Happy Ending

**A/N: Since I have some amazing people telling me to update- I've decided to continue it. I'm back on Fanfiction and hopefully, I'll finish my halloween fic for you guys! (Jalex, of course) Also, Fanfiction completly ruins my page breaks!**

_Fun gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march  
And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be_

She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen  
But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me  
Don't you?

Don't say yes, run away now

I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now

_11:39 A.M._

_Florence, Italy_

_Back Alley Behind The Church_

"Alex!" Justin roared when he pushed through the back door. I looked up and couldn't hide the superior smile on my face. He'd come after all. Justin frowned down at me but I could see the love in his eyes. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked. Sure, that hurt but I had to do this. This was my last chance.

"Well, since you're being so nice, Justin, I'm going to bring you somewhere. Let's go." She commanded. Justin hesitated a moment. "I'll zap you back with magic." I added. He sighed but followed me. We neared the front of the church and Cassandra noticed our approach first. Jon smiled over at me but did a double take of Justin.

"Mom's back! Uncle Mason, Mom's back!" Cassie cheered. Mason refused to meet my eyes. Jon stood behind Harper cautiously. Cassie was the only one who seemed happy about my return with Justin. Justin stopped following me and gawked at Cassie and Jon.

"T-these are y-your kids?" Justin gulped. I nodded and awaited his response. "Please tell me they aren't some random stranger's kids!" I smiled and shook my head.

"Not a random stranger's, just a familiar one." I sighed. Justin groaned.

"Are they Mason's?" He asked, his voice full of dread. Yes, he hated Mason just as much as I hate Juliet. Mason looked at Cassie sadly.

"I wish, Justin." Mason sighed. Justin studied the twins and then me. Come on, how hard could it be?

"God, Justin, you can't even recognize your own kids!" I groaned. Justin's eyes went wide. He looked at Harper and Mason, looking for any sign that this was a joke.

"How could you even joke about that? That's sick, Alex! How could you drag your own kids into this?" Justin growled. He looked me in the eyes and I silently pleaded with him. I really don't want it to end like this. Jon and Cassie don't deserve that.

"B-but i-isn't that your b-brother, Mom?" Jon asked nervously. Jon had a slight stuttering peoblem when he was nervous. Cassie scoffed and Jon began explaining to her how 'Society frowned upon this.' Cassie was wide eyed and listened intently to what Jon was saying, suprisingly. Justin shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Even if they are my kids- which they aren't- then why did you never tell me?" Justin asked, his voice full of hurt and concern. As if I was the one who pushed him away. As if I was the one who cut off all contact between us.

"I tried, Justin. I really did, but everytime I called your house, you'd ignore my calls. I- I didn't know what to do. I gave up and asked Mason to help me." I explained. Jon had just completed a rant when the church bell rang. God, it was noon.

"Mason, tell everyone that I'm going to be a bit late, please." Justin asked. Mason nodded and headed into the church. Well, at least I was getting through to him. "Harper, are these really my kids?" Harper nodded.

"Yes, Justin. They are." Harper mumbled. Cassie shrugged off Jon's rant about being 'taboo and sick' and slapped his arm.

"Shut up, Idiot! I think it's sweet! I mean, being seperated for- what? 9 years- and then finding each other; with one of them exclaiming their love for the other and finaly going against all odds to be together! How romantic is that?" Cassie sighed happily. Jon sighed and shook his head.

"See, Justin. Cassie thinks it's sweet!" I laughed. Cassie beamed and Justin smiled sadly at her.

"She looks just like you." Justin murmered.

"Jon looks like you." I informed him. I checked my phone and it read 12:15. Good, gotta keep him talking. Justin was pacing now. Harper excused herself, seeing that we needed some alone time.

_I hear the preacher say  
"Speak now or forever hold your peace"  
There's a silence, there's my last chance  
I stand up with shaking hands_

All eyes on me  
Horrified looks from  
Everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you

I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in  
On a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl

So don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said, "speak now"

And you say  
Let's run away now  
I'll meet you when  
I'm out of my tux at the back door

Baby, I didn't say my vows  
So glad you were around when they said  
"Speak now"

"Are you really going to marry her, Justin?" I asked. Justin looked up at me in confusion.

"I-I don't know, Alex. I don't know what we're suppossed to do. Even if we end up together- what are we suppossed to do? Not talk to mom and dad?" Justin said. Cassie smiled and shot her hand up- as if she were in class.

"I've got an idea, Mom! Why don't you guys just like- run away! I've always wanted to go to Paris." Cassie said, her voice far away. Jon thought for a moment.

"Well . . . it'd make more sense for them to go somewhere with a smaller population." Jon mumbled. Justin nodded and seemed to come to a decision.

"I can't do this, Alex. I can't marry her. I- I want to be with you guys." Justin concluded. He smiled at me and wrapped his arm around my waist. This was it. This was my happy ending.

**The End**


	3. Ending

**(A/N: The theory Cassie talks about is going to be the main idea for my next story so this is important! Since I've got people telling me to make an epilogue, I've decided to.)**

**Cassie's POV**

As played out and cinematic as soul searching is, I find myself questioning it a lot. Why am I here? What am I supposed to accomplish? You see, my brother and I aren't normal. We're far from it actually. First off, we're wizards. Second, we're as close as two siblings can be without being incestuous. Third, our parents are brother and sister. No, as horrible as society makes it seem, it's not all that bad. Sure, there were some risks of being found out but we're stronger because of them.

So, back to soul searching. I'm currently in college to be a dancer. Yes, like one of the girls in the videos. No, I'm not a slut. Anyway, Mom and Dad are currently living in England and my brother is touring with his band. Now I know what you're thinking, shy, little Jon is actually singing in front of people? Yes, he is. In fact, he helped me get my first job.

Mom and Dad see Grandma and Grandpa sometimes and even Uncle Mason and Uncle Max. Aunt Harper visits too. At first, Grandma was angry that Mom and Dad were together, but Grandpa calmed her down. Uncle Max never cared about what Mom and Dad did cause he loved us. Uncle Mason ended up meeting a nice girl and got married. He had a kid named James, who I'm happy to report is my current boyfriend.

James is a scientist and he's studying a theory called "The theory of Destiny'. Yes, my boyfriend had to turn something romantic and sweet into something boring and dull. Of course, being a wizard I've heard weirder things. Also, James is a werewolf so I don't have to keep a secret or anything.

Basically, the theory states that people are born with one important thing to do in their life time that will shape the world. If they stray from the path fate puts them on, fate will make a series of events to push them back on course. The only thing that could stop fate is death. If a person dies before they complete it, they're reborn to complete what they were born to.

For example, if two people are to fall in love, but one of them is murdered. Then, fate will reincarnate them both. Most likely in a way that it is certain they will meet. Like if a boy and a girl fall in love, but the girl is killed, they will be reborn several years later. They could be born as family friends, neighbors, cousins, or even brother and sister. That way, it is certain that they will met.

That's what I think happened to Mom and Dad. I've seen Mom stare into space sometimes, as if she wasn't part of this world. She'll snap out of it 5 seconds later and say that she was daydreaming. She'll say that she was in a field or a ball room and she was dancing with Dad or talking with him. Only, it wasn't him. It only looked like him.

See? I'm not crazy or optimistic. I'm telling the truth here. Mom and Dad were meant to fall in love, it wasn't as "wrong" as society wants you to think. Anyway, I want you to think that when something horrible happens, that you've strayed from the path destiny put you on. Most people are born with a little wiggle room in their lives, such as their friends or job, but some of us are born with everything planned out. And if we stray, something horrific happens. Some of us walk a fine line.

I met this girl once, her name was Monica. She said that she had no choice in her life. At the time I didn't understand. Mom said that I could do or be what ever I wanted. So, I answered:

"What are you talking about, Monica?"

"Fate's cruel, Cassie. So very, very cruel. For those of us who've walked from hell and back, it's a hell of its own. We have no say, no choice. Our lives are mapped out and chosen for us." Monica said in a dead, robotic voice. Her eyes were nearly void of emotion and had dark circles under them. We were too young for me to comprehend what she was getting at. Those who've walked from hell and back? What did that mean?

"I think you need some more sleep." I laughed. She simply shook her head and looked out the window. As if she had the hardest life ever! I was a freaking wizard! Well, I see now that Monica was right, she had no choice. But do people like her always know? Do they always know that their lives are chosen for them? Maybe, just maybe, Monica was someone who'd walked this line too many times . . . .

**(A/N: My next story will be about Monica and her relationship with Max! She isn't really young, she was just reborn again. Well . . . You'll see.)**


End file.
